The Genomics and Biomarkers Research Core, in collaboration with other OAIC Cores (Pre-clinical, Clinical, and Body Composition Research Cores), will utilize translational research to determine whether specific biological and/or genetic factors are predictive of sarcopenia, reduced physical function, and/or physical disability in older individuals. The markers of interest include those with direct anabolic or catabolic effects on skeletal muscle, and those that may indirectly affect physical disability through incident diseases. The Core will provide laboratory space, trained personnel, consultative and collaborative scientific expertise, and a wide spectrum of established methodologies (enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays, radioimmunoassays, an automated continuous random-access immunoassay system, and high-throughput detection of DNA variability and nucleotide sequence) that are designed to assess a uniform battery of biological and genetic factors in several research protocols. In Year 1, the Core will provide support for additional measures in six independently funded studies, two development projects, and four pilot studies. Analyses of a uniform set of biomarkers and genotypes across numerous studies will enhance power to determine which markers predict sarcopenia, lower strength, lower physical function and disability. These analyses will also generate findings that can be used to target future therapies. Initially, the Core will focus on identifying biological and genetic markers of inflammation that may contribute to sarcopenia and resultant declines in physical function and performance. Measurement of these markers before and after interventions aimed at improving muscle mass and function will allow us to evaluate whether these potential risk factors for disability are modifiable. The knowledge generated as a result of these initiatives will, therefore, contribute significantly to the scientific goals of the proposed WFUSM OAIC.